Dirigible Plums And All
by flyology
Summary: Luna goes on a trip to Mexico. She is traveling by plane for a column in the Quibbler. Whom will she meet along the way?


Disclaimer: The following is based on the works of JK Rowling.

Dirigible Plums And All

It's a little known fact that aeroplanes are a prime habitat for nargles. That was why today Luna had all her nargle repellent jewelry on. Dirigible plum earrings, a necklace with a plum pendant, and of course her spectrespecs. She grabbed her suitcase and tote bag, and flew through the hall. The kitchen she shared with Ginny and Hermione was packed this morning. Harry, Ron, and Neville were devouring pancakes as fast as Ginny could fry them. Hermione, buried in a stack paperwork, ate her pancake one-handed.

"Luna!" Ginny smiled.

"Good morning Ginny," She smiled in return, "Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville. What are you all doing here?"

"We're wishing you good luck," said Hermione absently as she balanced a book about five inches thick on the table.

"Thank you!" She was ever thankful for her amazing friends.

Ginny flipped one last pancake onto a plate. She hastily levitated it and it landed with a clatter at Luna's spot at the table. She grabbed her own plate and cutlery, and took the last place at the table. The group was seldom silent, but with everybody eating breakfast there was a rare moment of quiet. It was broken quickly.

"Need a ride to the airport Luna?" Ginny asked, "I already have the day off if you do." Ginny had recently landed the position of chaser with the Holyhead Harpies.

"I'm taking the underground to the airport, but thanks Ginny," Luna answered.

"Wow Luna!" Ron said through a mouth full of pancake, "You're really doing this whole muggle travel thing?"

"Ron," Luna laughed, "It's my job I said I'd do it, and I get to go to Mexico."

"I know but I still think it's bonkers!"

Heathrow airport was the busiest airport in europe, and today was no exception. Security took two hours before they got to Luna. Some people milled around with little shiny things pressed to their ears. As one of those people walked closer to her she saw he was talking into it. She thought it must be one of those tela-fones or whatever they were called.

When security finally reached her it was another hour before they were done questioning her on peculiar earrings. She found a confundus charm helpful when they decided the earrings were a liability. They made her step through a black archway. She knew from what Hermione had told her about planes this was a metal detector.

She drifted up the walkway onto the plane and took her seat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the Fasten Seatbelt sign. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. Also make sure your seat is back and folding trays are in their upright position." Luna obeyed, taking her seat. She grabbed today's Quibbler and began to read. Ah! The seat in front of her leaned back so far it almost hit her head. She tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but it was in vain.

Then swoosh, Luna's stomach dropped and she felt a strange lightness. It was a little bit like a portkey. The voice informed her that the flight to Mexico would take seventeen hours with a stop in Boston ten hours in. She settled in fully with the Quibbler, and a notepad. When she finished the Quibbler she wrote about the flight for the next hour. Surely it would be over soon. She found herself for one of the few times in her life restless. People kept eyeing her strangely, maybe it was her quill. She didn't thinks muggles had quills. . .

At long last the plane landed, she was able to take her luggage and sit alone at last in a cafe called Starbucks. From her seat she read the menu. Almost every drink was unfamiliar, what on earth was a frappuccino, a yerba mate, or an americano?

"Do you have tea?" The Irish accent stood out in the crowd of American ones. Luna gazed around, trying to find the speaker. Soon she went back to her thoughts, gazing out the window. It was late morning here, but for Luna it felt like it should be night. She hardly noticed when someone sat beside her at the window. After a few seconds she heard the rustle of paper, and she looked over. The Daily Prophet! He must be a wizard!

"Hello," She smiled,

"Hi," said the Daily Prophet reader, lowering the paper so she could see his had curly brown hair, a crooked nose, and square glasses.

"So," she said not sure what she meant to say, "You're a wizard too?" Ugh why had she said that? Of course he was a wizard, said a very Hermione-ish voice in her head.

"Yes," he said, "Rolf Scamander pleased to meet you," He must be the irishman who wanted tea she thought.

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood and with all due respect I think you're reading the wrong newspaper." She dug in her carry on bag, and pulled out yesterday's Quibbler.

"Here's where you'll find credible and critical views on politics."

"I read The Quibbler, and you're the Luna Lovegood aren't you?"

"I'm the Luna Lovegood who's traveling around the world using only muggle transportation, yes."

"You know when I read about you in the paper it was just before I took this trip for work, and I thought, if she's doing it I can too." They continued chatting until it was time to get back on the plane. As it turned out Rolf was also Mexico-bound. He was a magizoologist going to work on a study in Oaxaca. They sat side by side on the flight to Mexico city.

He was kind, he was one of the first people she'd ever known who didn't scoff when she talked of nargles. He agreed with her on that point that crumple horned snorkacks might still exist. They talked and laughed for hours. Then five hours in Luna dozed off on his shoulder.

Bump, bump, bump. Luna was jarred abruptly out of sleep.

"Are we in Mexico?"

"We are," Said Rolf, he sounded a little sad. They waited by the luggage carousel. Luna watched as her large dragon-skin suit-case traveled closer. She grabbed it before it passed by, and turned to Rolf.

"So," She smiled.

"So?" Said Rolf.

"You're going to Oaxaca, and I'm going into the city," Luna replied.

"Okay, bye Luna,"

" Goodbye," She turned and began to walk away. She'd reached the doorway without looking back.

"Wait!" She turned. Rolf was running toward her, "Luna, wait!"

She stopped. "What is it?"

"Why don't you come with me to Oaxaca?"

"I'm sorry I've already booked an inn," she said sadly.

"You can cancel, book another. It's just that if we part ways now we may never meet again."

"Okay . . ." Luna smiled, "But first we should have lunch."

"Do you know a place?" He asked.

"No," said Luna, "I've absolutely no idea!" Hand in hand together they stepped into Mexico City.


End file.
